doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-presente }} MAD es una serie animada estadounidense de género comedia creada por Kevin Shinick y producida por Warner Bros. Animation. Basándose en la revista del mismo nombre, cada episodio es una colección de cortos animados parodias de programas de televisión, películas, juegos, celebridades y otros medios de comunicación que utilizan diversos tipos de animación. La serie se estrenó el 6 de septiembre del 2010 en los Estados Unidos, por el canal de cable Cartoon Network. Reparto Nota: El programa no presenta una cantidad considerable de personajes fijos; salvo algunas pocas excepciones, todos los personajes son episódicos. Personajes episódicos |} 'Voces adicionales' thumb *Abel Rocha *Alejandro Orozco *Alejandro Urbán *Alejandro Villeli *Alfonso Obregón *Analiz Sánchez *Andrés García Huerta *Ángela Villanueva *Arturo Castañeda Mendoza *Arturo Cataño *Benjamín Rivera Jaramillo *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo Trejo *Carlos Hernández *Circe Luna *Claudia Urbán *Daniel Lacy *Daniel Urbán *Eduardo Ramírez Pablo *Elsa Covián *Gabriel Gama *Gabriela Guzmán *Gerardo Reyero *Gonzalo Curiel *Gustavo Melgarejo Falconi *Héctor Moreno de Alba *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano Almanza *Igor Cruz *Irwin Daayán *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Julián Lavat *Karina Altamirano *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Leonardo García *Magda Giner *Manuel Bueno *Marina Urbán *Mario C. Castañeda Partida *Martín Soto *Melissa Gedeón *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Moisés Iván Mora *Nallely Solís Smith *Óscar Flores *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Mendoza *Rolando de la Fuente Contreras *Rossy Aguirre *Sergio Morel *Toni Rodríguez *Víctor Covarrubias Muestras multimedia MAD Episodio 1 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 2 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 3 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 5 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 6 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 7 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 8 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 9 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 10 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 11 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 12 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 16 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 17 - Español Latino Datos de interés *En la serie, hay actores de doblaje participantes que parodian sus interpretaciones: **Gerardo Reyero, quien es la voz de Superman en Superman IV y en recurrentes spots de Cartoon Network, parodió este personaje en el segmento "Renovación al Extremo: Edición Hogar: La Fortaleza de la Soledad" ''y ''"Superheroes, son como nosotros!". ***Curiosamente tras interpretar a Aquaman en el segmento "Aquaman Contra Salvaje", repitió el personaje en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us. **Andrés García, quien es la voz de Humungosaurio en Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena y Supremacía Alienígena, parodió este personaje en el segmento "Ben 10 Franklin". **Arturo Cataño quien es la voz de Mordecai en Un show más, parodió este personaje en los segmentos "Enredo Social" y "Rio-A". **Juan Carlos Tinoco, quien es la voz de Hulk en la serie Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta, parodió este personaje en el segmento "Hora de A-venganza". Tambien, hizo un cameo como John Cena en Hannah Montana y repitió este papel en el segmento "Wwe compró un Zoológico". **Arturo Castañeda repitió su papel como Harry Potter después de haberlo interpretado en La Piedra Filosofal en el segmento "Pociones 11". **Rafael Pacheco repitió su papel del Rey Helado después de haberlo interpretado en el episodio 30 de Hora de aventura en el segmento "Hora de A-venganza". **Gonzalo Curiel repitió su papel como Stan Lee después de haberlo interpretado en la serie La teoría del Big Bang en el segmento "Los Mediocres". **Magda Giner repitió su papel como M luego de interpretarla en Casino Royale,'' Quantum of Solace y 007: Operación Skyfall'' en el segmento'' "James Bond: Envialo a Todos".'' *También hay actores que participaron en parodias basadas en series y/o películas en las que son parte del proyecto en si, pero en vez de doblar a sus personajes interpretaron a otros: **Elsa Covián quien es la voz de Rarity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, participó como Pinkie Pie en el segmento "Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra". (curiosamente ella fue la voz piloto de Pinkie Pie, en el episodio de My Little Pony). **Analiz Sánchez quien es la voz de Rainbow Dash en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, participó como Twilight Sparkle en el segmento "El Burro de Ajustes". **Herman López quien es la voz de Al McWhiggin en Toy Story 2, participó como Sr. Cara de Papa y Jam el cerdo alcancía en el segmento "Bolita de Papa y Tiaras". **Juan Carlos Tinoco quien hizo la voz de Jiggy en la película Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood, participó como Johnny Bravo en el segmento "Once Upon a Toon". También ha doblado al actor Dwayne Johnson en las películas Rápidos y furiosos 5in control y Rápidos y furiosos 6, mientras que en esta serie dobló a Vin Diesel en los segmentos "Rápido y Curioso" y "Fast Hive". **Ricardo Mendoza quien es la voz de Melman en las peliculas de Madagascar, participó como Burro en el segmento "Outtagascar". **Alejandro Villeli quien es la voz de Gimli en la trilogía de El señor de los anillos, participó como Gandalf en los segmentos "La carpeta del anillo de Gandalf", "El Hobbit Hip Hop" ''y ''"Pociones 11" *Sin embargo, hay actores que no pudieron repetir papeles en parodias de sus shows a pesar de estar en el reparto del episodio en cuestión: **Arturo Castañeda no repitió su papel como Robbie en la parodia de Victorious, "VICTORioso". **Carlos Hernandez, no repitió su papel como Ben Tennyson de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena en la parodia "Cowboys: Fuerza Alienígena". **Gerardo Reyero no repitió su papel como Han Solo de Star Wars en los segmentos "Han Solo y Gretel" ''y ''"Negociador Jedi".''' ***Tampoco repitió su papel como Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr., personaje intérpretado por Jim Carrey, de la película Los pingüinos de papá, en el segmento "Kung Fu Pachonsito" *Muchas palabras asi como nombres tuvieron una traducción improvisada: **En el segmento "La Guerra de las Ganancias", se menciona a los "midiclorianos", ''cuando la palabra originalmente fue traducida en Star Wars episodio I como "midiclorias". **Durante en segmento '"Piratas del Caribe en el País de Nunca Jamás", al Capitán Garfio se lo llama en dos ocasiones como Capítán Hook (nombre original en ingles). **En el segmento ''"Thundercats, los felinos cómicos", la palabra Meme fue traducida como medida, dando un sentido inexplicable en su mención. En su siguiente mención: '"El lobo meme", se mantuvo tal cual tres veces. **En el segmento'' "¿Quién lo viste mejor?", se menciona a la banda ''Kings of Leon, donde su nombre fue traducido como Reyes de León. **En el segmento "Yo Gagga Gagga", cuando se menciona al rapero'' T-Pain'', este se tradujo como T-Duele. **En el segmento "Odio a Mis Tortugas Ninjas Adolescentes", ocurren dos controversias con las traducciones. En primera, el titulo original en ingles es una combinación del título clasico de la serie "Las Tortugas Ninja" '(Turtle Ninja Mutant Teenagers) y el del programa '"Odio a mi hija adolescente" (I Hate My Teenage Daughter). El error radica, en que el titulo de la serie en todas sus adaptaciones siempre ha sido simplemente como'' "Las Tortugas Ninjas", por lo que la inclusion de la palabra "adolescentes", reprensenta una novedad en cuanto a las traducciones. ***El segundo error ocurre con un chiste que solo se entiende en inglés, cuando el destructor le enseña a su pareja un perfume que por sus siglas forman la palabra popo (P.O.O.). La broma entra en controversia cuando los ingredientes son traducidos como Menta, Orquideas y Naranjas, los cuales juntos no forman la palabra traducida, por lo que la inclusión y el resultado de este chiste, quedan completamente ambiguos. **En el segmento '"El Fred Caminante", cuando Tom Hanks repite el nombre del segmento lo llama exacmente igual a su título original "The Walking Fred". **En el segmento ''"Gollum sigue"' (Gollum On), cuando se menciona el título original de la serie parodiada Go On, sin traducirla. **En el segmento "Pociones 11", se menciona a Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place como Los Brujos de Waverly Place. **La traducción de "TransBOREmores" en el episodio 3 fue Trans-aburri-dormes mientras que para''' "TransBOREmores 3: Dark Side of the Blue Moon"' del episodio 33 fue ''Pitufiformes 3: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna Azul. **En el segmento "Lo bueno de ser trepaparedes" ''cuando se menciona a la película Las ventajas de ser invisible se tradujo como Lo bueno de ser penoso. *'En el segmento '"La Guerra de las Ganancias", al Conde Popó se le inserta inexplicablemente un acento oriental con una voz media-aguda, cuando en inglés en realidad su voz es una imitación a la grave voz de Christopher Lee, sin acentos orientales. *En el segmento "The Walking Fred", en ingles el personaje parodia de la actriz Julia Roberts menciona "mi carrera terminó después de ´Larry Crowne", la parodia de Tom Hanks pregunta al publico si en verdad fue una mala película, a lo que Julia Roberts le responde que "nadie sabe debido a que nadie la vio". En el doblaje, Julia Roberts dice "mi carrera no puede terminar en una parodia", seguido Tom Hanks argumenta que "las parodias de MAD no son tan malas, ya que tienen 'actorazos' ", seguido dialogo de Julia Roberts se mantiene intacto, haciendo que el chiste haya sido adaptado de manera confusa. *En el segmento "Sassie", el personaje homónimo le dice al narrador "Don Panchito", haciendo referencia a Francisco Colmenero, famoso por ser el narrador de varias producciones. *Arturo Castañeda hizo parodias de personajes interpretados por su padre Mario Castañeda: **Jim Carrey en el segmento "Kung Fu Blander". **Bruce Willis en el segmento "The Walking Fred". **Goku en el segmento "Money Ball Z". *La parodia "Ay Carly" consta de dos partes con un curioso doblaje: para la versión en inglés, la primera parte usó un ingles comun, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando en español con dejo mexicano. Para el doblaje latino, la primera parte usó un español neutro, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando con acento gringo. *En el episodio "Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra", se censuro dos escenas donde se menciona el nombre de Pinkie Pie, la primera ("Hola, soy Pinkie Pie") fue remplazada por "S''oy pequeñita y rosadita"'' y la segunda ("Y yo crei que Pinkie era un nombre tonto") fue remplazada por "Y''o crei que Binky era un nombre tonto". * En el episodio '"El Artista de Artes Marciales", debido a que es una parodia de cine mudo, por lo general, centrando su trama en la parodia de la película "El Artista", no se traducieron los insertos, por lo que en los letreros, se sobrepusieron subtítulos forzados en español, incluso en los diálogos mudos de los personajes, cuando estos aparecían en pantalla para dar a entender lo que decían, siendo esta hasta el momento, la única vez que esto sucede. * El programa carece de un criterio de censura lógico tanto en doblaje como en corte de escenas: ** En el episodio ''"Grey's En Anime", se muestra la ropa interior de una chica por el viento que levanta su falda. ** En la mayoria de episodios se censura la palabra "estúpido", llevando a muchas situaciones de confusión. ** En el episodio '"Qué Onda", Carl dice "han convertido nuestra casa en un '''prostìbulo' italoamericano" pero en la versión original dice "''They've turned our house into an Italian-American '''meat factory (carnicería)'", mostrando claramente una intención vulgar. ** Se han cortado escenas de sangre en ''"Everything is better with Ninjas", "Dancing with Wolverine", "The Buzz Identity" y "Spy vs. Spy". Mientras que otras escenas más violentas se mantuvieron. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Series Animadas de Klasky Csupo Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por TBS veryfunny